Seven Days With Stevie
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Zander makes a horrible mistake and finds a way to repay Stevie. How does he do so you may ask? By spending seven days with her. Rated T cuz I m board. Review and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**_Zander makes a horrible mistake and finds a way to repay Stevie. How does he do so you may ask? By spending seven days with her._**

**_Zander/Stevie_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own How To Rock._**

* * *

**_(Stevie)_**

"Hey, baby." I rolled my eyes at Zander. I sat on his lap on purpose, hoping for him to find himself uncomfortable.

"S'up ukeboy."

"You know Steves, it's nice to see you're finally coming along." I made a face as I tried to get up. But, unfortunately, he held me down by my waist. I groan and stayed put.

"If you guys don't mind, we have band practice." Kacey placed her hands on her hips. Once again I rolled my eyes and forced myself off of Zander. We took our place by our instruments and got started by Kevin starting us off.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Nelson stated, as he took out his game board, once again.

"No ." Kevin muttered the last part as he did the same. The rest of use stared at them.

"Do you think they will ever get tired of that game?" Zander asked.

Kacey and I exchanged looks, "Nope." He shrugged as we headed to the cafeteria. We sat at G5's table when I was tapped on the shoulder.

Justin Cole.

Ok, I admit. I still did have a massive crush on him. "What's up, Stevie?"

Don't say anything stupid! "The sky." Damn you mouth! I will plot my revenge on it one day. He raised his eyebrow before shaking his head, chuckling.

"You're funny. Listen, wanna go out? "

Before I had time to progress my answer, Zander completely jumped into our conversation. "She's busy."

Justin glared at him while he gladly returned it. "I didn't say what night, Robbins."

"Well, then, she busy every night."

"Let her answer the question."

"Ok." Suddenly their attention was on me. Not only them, but Kacey, Nelson and that, the whole cafeteria!

"Uh, I... Justin...Zander...Em..." Lost of words, I looked into Zander's pleading eyes. I couldn't resist. I sighed, "Sorry, Justin. But, no." I bit down on my bottom lip. I could see Zander's eyes become victorious. Justin huffed and stormed out the cafeteria. I soon found myself punching Zander in the arm, hard.

"What the-"

I crossed my arms and hissed, "Don't what the me. You knew how long I had a crush on him and suddenly I'm busy? What the hell?" I felt an audience. "What the hell are you looking at?!" The crowed soon went back to its own chatter. I plopped down on the table bench.

"Sorry, Stevekins."

I looked away, "Don't call me that."

"Sor-"

"Stop apologizing!" I snapped. I uncrossed my arms and finally looked at him. He had a guilty look on his face. I had the sudden urge to say sorry myself. He got up muttering something about making it up to me. I felt guilty and was about to get up when...

"You have some nerves to talk to Zander that way." Molly.

"I don't have time for this." I stood up only to be pushed back down. Did this chick have a death wish? I looked to her hand to my shoulder that she just touched back to her hand. She seemed pretty nervous at this action, but didn't back down.

"He's too good for you and loser5."

"No Molly, he's too good for you. And your wanna be copy cats army. See, while you're wearing 35 pounds of makeup and designer clothes that look like it and fit a pole, nothing will ever and I mean ever be too good for Zander." I left her looking like a fish that needs water. I smirked and off to find Zander.

To say I'm sorry.

* * *

"Zander?" I knocked on the LOCKED band room door. "Open up Zander. I know you're there, darling." Just like how Zander causes people baby, I call people darling.

"Zander's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Was he serious?

"Ok, um...Zander, I'm sorry for snapping on you back there. Just know that I was a little angry." I sighed and turned to walk away.

"It's ok, Stevekins." I smiled and turned around. I hugged him. "You weren't lying to him about being busy." I pulled away confused.

_What does he mean?_

As if he was reading my mind, "I plan on giving you a surprise each day of the week."

"Z, please."

"Begging won't help."

"I'll get my bass." I threaten.

"Threatening me won't help either. See you Monday." Just like that, he left.

_Oh, joy!_


	2. Day 1

**_Zander makes a horrible mistake and finds a way to repay Stevie. How does he do so you may ask? By spending seven days with her._**

**_Zander/Stevie_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own How To Rock._**

* * *

**_(Stevie)_**

Should I be scared?

Maybe I shouldn't come to school today. Yeah, that's a good plan.

"Stevie, are you ready for school?" My brother, Max asked. I crunched over, holding my stomach.

"I can't, Maxie. I have a horrible stomach ache."

He stared me, blankly before laughing hysterical. "Oh, you're funny, Steves." He wiped the tears from his eyes, "Now get in the car." His face was serious. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I'm not going." He rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I kicked and sqrum as I pound against his back. "Put me down!"

"Ok."

I smiled, satisfied. Until I heard an engine.

_I was in the car._

Damn him! He smirked as he drove me to school.

* * *

"Hey, Stevekins." Zander said as I took my books from my locker. I closed my locker shut and turned and faced him. He snatched my books out my hands.

"What the h-"

"I will carry your books." We began to walk to my class. "I like your outfit."

_Whoa, he sounded too much like Kacey._

I looked down, checking out what I was wearing which was a floral shirt with a jean jacket that was cupped to my wrist, dark blue jeans, blue short boots, and some bracelets._** (In Profile)**_

"Um...thanks."

_Just a few more steps._

"See ya Stevekins." He handed my books and jogged off. I stared at him weird and turned my heels to see a shocked Kacey with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. I play like I didn`t see her and go around. I began to hum 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 until her voice made me stop.

"What was that?"

'What was that?" I faced her.

She pointed to the door, "That! He was holding your books and walking you to class."

"Kace, I honestly don`t know." I set my books on my desk, "This started on ever since I rejected Justin."

Her expression changed into a knowing look, "Oh..." Before I had time to question it, Mr. Washington came in.

_What did she mean?_

* * *

I walked into the band room and dropped my bag and plopped down on the couch with my feet on the coffee table. Thank goodness for free periods. Just as I was closing my eyes the door slam. I sat up and stared at the person I was trying so hard to avoid.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," I muttered as I laid back down and closed my eyes. Suddenly I fet two strong hands on my shoulder.

_Was he giving me a...massage?_

I would make him stop and pound him into a pulp, but it felt to good. I let myself rest deeper into the cushion and relax.

_Maybe this wasn`t such a bad idea after all._

"Does that feel good, Steves?"

Instead of talking, I hummed an agreement.

* * *

I needed that sleep. Wait! I slept! I slept through my classes!

My eyes snapped open as I jumped up from the couch. I check my phone.

_5:39 p.m_

My eyes widen as my mouth gasped open for air. Zander did this!

_I`mma kill him!_

Just as I was about to grab my bag, I heard an, 'Hmp.' I turned and placed my hand over my heart as I calmed my heart rate down.

_Zander._

Before I knew it, I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He yelled as he rubbed his arm.

"For making me over sleep!"

"Don`t worry, Steves. I made sure you got out of class without any tardiest." He stood up. I eyed him and the curiousity was killing.

_Haha, I guess that`s why curiodity killed the cat._

"Ok, how`d you do it?"

"Easy, smooth talking the teachers."

"And the men teachers?

One simple answer, "Kacey." I nodded my unsure head.

I shrugged, "Fine. What now, ukuboy?" I teased as I sent him a smile. He returned my smile as he simply took my hand and lead me to the back of the couch.

_Why didn`t I noticed this picnic before?_

"For ma`lady." He bowed.

I smiled and sat down as he did the same. He passed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. I happily munched it down as we laughed and talked.

After we ate he asked me, "Are you happy, Stevie?" He looked anxois to find out my answer.

I laughed and playful smacked his shoulder, "Of course, Z."


	3. Day 2

**_Zander makes a horrible mistake and finds a way to repat Stevie. How does he do it you may ask? By spending seven days with her._**

* * *

(Stevie)

I walked to my locker after last period to put my history books up. Just as I open my locker, a bunch of yellow roses fall from the metal rectangle. I looked around, suspiously before slowly bending down to pick them up. Staightning up again, I realized that each rose had a letter written on it with a black sharpie.

Oh, he exspects me to solve this? Ha! Good luck.

I staired at the bright colored flowers as I closed my locker. Walking aimlessly into the bandroom, I manage to get there without bumping into anybody. I defintaly noted that no one was in the bandroom which gave me the perfect oppertunity to solve this stupid puzzle. I scattered all the roses onto the coffee table and sat on the couch, looking at then blankly.

There were 8 roses that had 2 A's; 1 H; 1 B; 1 N; 1 P; 1E; 1 C; 1 W and 1 O.

THIS IS IMMPOSSIBLE!

I huffed in annoyance as I sunk down into the cushion, sighing. I ran my hands through mu hair just as my phone beeped, meaning I got a message. I looked at my phone.

Zander: Ur smart! U can do it. :D

I smiled, quickly sat up. Looking around the room, I found no trace of Zander.

How did he... I don't even want to know.

I looked at the letters again and narrowed down my my possible answer. Obviously it has to be a place...

This is hopeless. I shoot up from my seat and started pacing around the room. Suddenly, A colorful sphere like object caught my eyes.

A beach ball.

Wait... B...E...A...C...H... BEACH!

I gasped and rushed to the coffee table. Putting together the letters, only O, N, W were left.

W-O-N?

O-N-W?

N-O-W? NOW!

BEACH NOW. He's at the beach! I rolled my eyes and marched to the parking lot and hopped into my brother's, Eddie car on my way to the beach.

* * *

I spotted a raven haired boy that was looking at the beautiful scenery. The sun was just setting and the soft waves were hitting the sand gently and a few seagals hete and there making their weird bird noises. I slowly approched Alexander and sat next to him.

"Sure took you a hella time." He smirked as rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I didn't get the memo." I said sarcasticly. He finally looked at me.

"You know Baraska, I'm tired of your bull." I looked at him.

"And I'm tired of your's, Robbins." We staired at each other for a while before I finally blinked.

"Dammit!" He faked gasped.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I don't know. Do you kiss _your _mother with that mouth?"

"Yes, and floss." I playfully pushed him.

"You're nuts."

"Not yet, Steviekins." I once again rolled my eyes. A bell . I looked at the ice cream cart that it was comeinv from.

"Do you want some nuts now, Steves." Zander whispered on my ear.

"Pig." I got up. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Steves." He stood up as well. We walked over to the ice cream cart.

"Hello, what can I get you two lo ely couple?" Before I could correct him...

"For the lady, mint chocolate chip and me, rocky rode."

Impressive.

"Sure thing." The man handed us the ice cream as we took a walk on the beach.

"Why didn't you correct him?" I asked Xander.

He shrugged, "If the man believes we're a couple, let him believe."

I looked at the ocean...

"Whatever."

* * *

**_Long time no read. Sorry, I haven't updated, been pretty busy with other stories...so yeah...Enjoy and reveiw._**

**_*HatersGoing2Hate*_**


End file.
